


Rope No Youjou

by Alien_jeruk



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: College Life, Friendship, Gen, little bit Hurt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Hanya pertengkaran biasa diantara mereka. Dan Bagaimana cara salah satu diantaranya meminta maaf.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei
> 
> And This story just mine, Alien yang tengah sedih karna sesuatu yang dinamakan salah paham.

Kasamatsu terdiam, dalam pikirannya bertanya mengapa ia melakukan hal tersebut kepada sahabatnya juga partner setimnya, Imayoshi. Selama ini ia bahkan tak pernah sedikitpun merasa segala sesuatu yang sepele terasa menyulitkan seperti ini. Segalanya terasa terang dan mudah untuk diselesaikan. Sekalipun hal tersebut mungkin bagi rekan setimnya dahulu sewaktu ia masih berada di Kaijou sampai membuat mood sesuram badai di akhir musim panas. Namun ia dengan kepala dingin dan perasaan tenang akan membantu menyelesaikan masalah apapun.

 

Namun kenapa kali ini berbeda?, apakah tugas kuliah yang semakin berat kian membebani pikirannya, hingga ia melampiaskannya -walau tak sengaja- kepada rekannya. Teman seperjuangan melawan para monster dari Amerika dahulu walau memang berakhir cukup tragis namun ia menikmati.

 

Kasamatsu sadar ia bukanlah type seperti adik kelasnya yang populer berambut kuning dengan aura seceria matahari, namun ia tak merasa sesuram itu jika dibandingkan. Ia hanya bersinar ketika ombak menghantam karang dan berubah menjadi percikan-percikan air.

 

"Tch, terlalu menyebalkan bukan aku ini?", Ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Masih jelas bagaimana mimik Imayoshi berubah dari tenang menjadi bingung. Karna dirinya yang tiba-tiba berkata bahwa ia tak ingin bicara lagi dengannya saat ini hingga beberapa waktu kedepan.

 

Kasamatsu bukannya tak mengerti bagaimana perasaan sahabatnya tersebut, ia hanya sedang berusaha untuk meredakan suatu reaksi panas dalam pikirannya yang mulai berantakan karna suatu hal.

 

"Bagaimana bisa kau setega itu Imayoshi?!", saat itu ia masih tenang namun nada tegasnya tak bisa diredam. "Ma... Aku tak tau apa salahku Kasamatsu", dan setelah itu Kasamatsu meninggalkan Imayoshi dengan meninggalkan bekas pukulan pada perutnya.

 

"Tunggu, Kasamatsu aku bisa jelaskan", Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan bagaimana Imayoshi tetap berusaha mengejarnya walau terdengar dalam nadanya ia juga sedikit menahan sakit bekas pukulannya.

 

" ..., terserahmu sajalah Imayoshi, Aku tidak akan berbicara denganmu lagi mulai saat ini", Harusnya Kasamatsu melirik kebelakang dan melihat bagaimana ekspresi Imayoshi saat ini.

 

 

Tak dapat dipungkiri, berada pada angkatan yang sama hingga direkrut untuk menjadi anggota STARKY bersamaan sungguh diluar dugaan. Bagaimana mereka berlatih setiap akhir pekan, menyisipkan waktu mengerjakan tugas yang banyak hingga berbagi jadwal traktiran tatkala perkumpulan para senior tengah dilanda krisis dompet ketika akhir bulan tiba.

 

Bagaimana mereka saling meningkatkan kemampuan masing-masing, bagaimana mereka bekerja sama hingga Diskusi para kapten yang kali itu khusus untuk dirinya dan Imayoshi dalam menentukan strategi mana yang lebih berpeluang besar menambah point dan meningkatkan skill bersamaan. Bukan menang tujuan yang mereka berdua pikirkan, namun menjaga kesolidan tim tanpa mengurangi porsi berkembang para pemain lain.

 

Sempat beberapa kali pula mereka bermain-main ketika latihan, hingga membuat Miyaji kesal setengah mati karna berakhir dengan membelikan para bocah -usia dewasa- sebatang es krim masing-masingnya. Bibir Kasamatsu tersenyum saat itu, dengan smirk Imayoshi yang menimpali.

 

"toss", Ia dan Imayoshi merayakan keberhasilan minggu pertama dengan high five bersama. Persahabatan yang menyenangkan mengingat ketika mereka pertama bertemu masih menguarkan aura rival yang cukup kentara.

 

Namun sekarang, Kasamatsu mulai merasa menyesal terhadap apa yang telah ia perbuat pada Imayoshi. Tali persahabatan mereka kali ini tergores dan sedikit robek namun belum putus bukan?, ia dengan segera bangkit dari bangku asrama dan berlari kedalam kamar kemudian mengambil ponselnya.

 

"Halo~...","Maafkan aku Imayoshi. Ia aku mengaku bersalah padamu, aku bahkan tak mendengar penjelasannmu terlebih dahuku soal tadi, bah-...", Imayoshi terdengar tertawa saat ini.

 

"Ma... Tak apa Kasamatsu, aku tau, aku juga bersalah", Kasamatsu merasa lega seketika itu, nafasnya ia hela dengan cepat, sempat tertahan lama karna ia langsung menyembur Imayoshi begitu ia menjawabnya.

 

"Bukankah hal ini pernah terjadi, Kasamatsu Yukio?", Sial sekali ia merasa terejek dengan ke khasan gaya bicara teman megane nya tersebut. 

 

"Begitulah", Kasamatsu menunggu. Imayoshi mendesah kecil dari ujung telepon.

 

Kasamatsu yakin jika sahabatnya tersebut tengah menyeringai menang karna telah mengejeknya. Walau tersirat. Mengingatkan jika mereka sudah sering salah paham satu sama lain hingga bisa dikatakan ini hanya masalah yang sama dengan yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Iris sewarna bajanya berkilau diterpa cahaya lampu dari atas meja di hadapannya.

 

"Ah iya, pukulanmu menyakitkan juga rasanya. Aku bahkan mual dan tidak bisa bangun dari kursi dengan cepat sore tadi", Kasamatsu memandang langit malam dari balik jendela kamarnya. Tampak sebuah bintang saja malam ini. Ia merasa sungguh tak enak telah membuat sahabatnya menderita. Walau sebenarnya ia pernah merasakan hal yang serupa dari Imayoshi.

 

"Setimpal dengan Empat bulan lalu, rubah", sekarang Imayoshi tau bagaimana Sahabatnya menjadi seorang yang bermulut sarkas karna pengaruhnya.

 

"Ma...baiklah, impas. Jadi bagaimana?", Imayoshi tengah membaca buku tebal dari perpustakaan jurusannya.

 

"Jelaskan saja.", Jelas dan singkat sungguh gaya bicara Kapten Kaijou sekali bukan?.

 

"Di jadwal yang baru itu, tim kita akan memiliki beberapa anggota tambahan, dan aku bilang pada pelatih untuk mendiskusikan denganmu terlebih dahulu... Namun belum sempat ku katakan perubahannya, kau marah padaku", Kasamatsu mendengarkan. Beberapa detik terasa hampa karna keduannya terdiam dalam sambungan.

 

"Benarkah begitu?, aku setuju saja, asal ada seleksi bagi semuannya", Akhirnya Kasamatsu angkat suara terlebuh dahulu.

 

"Aku sudah menduga akan begini, namun jika kita tidak melihat profil mereka kita tak tau dan tak bisa menentukan jenis training apa nantinya", Imayoshi berbicara seolah tengah membaca teks pidato yang sudah disiapkannya.

 

"Diskusikan besok. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas teknik sekarang.", Kasamatsu mencoret-coret kertas dihadapannya dengan beberapa inti pembicaraan mereka.

 

"Ma..Maa.. Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok pukul Tiga sore di tempat latihan", "Dan aku tak ikut latihan karna abdomenku sakit", Imbuh Imayoshi sesaat sebelum Kasamatsu mengucap penutup pembicaraan.

 

"Sudah tau, rubah!", Ah dia mulai marah. Dan itu hanyalah marah tak sungguhan yang diucapkan. Sebatas sebagai tanda bahwa ia paham dan tau. Salahnya juga yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi.

 

Namun terkadang Kasamatsu berpikir bagaimana Kise tetap bertahan setelah berkali-kali ia tendang ataupun pukul karna kelakuannya yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan dulu?. Sudahlah, sekumpulan tugas dan tumpukan makalah yang menunggunya untuk dikerjakan bahkan sudah mencuri perhatiannya dari apapun yang Kasamatsu pikirkan sedari tadi.

 

Asalkan persahabatannya saat ini sudah berbaikan kembali cukup melegakan dirinya. Menjaga ikatan yang sudah ada dan mempertahankan yang ada itu sama sulitnya dengan membuat ikatan baru, namun persahabatan yang talinya pernah terkoyak adalah pembuktian bahwa waktu yang terkadang senang mempermainkan sang ikatan tak berdaya dikalahkan oleh kepercayaan.

 

Kasamatsu tak marah, hanya sedikit merasa dongkol karna Imayoshi terkadang terlalu berlaku licik dan penuh intrik namun itu membuatnya senang menjadi rekannya. Temannya dan sahabatnya. Yang agaknya juga merubah visi mereka semuannya.

 

Yah begitulah adanya, mantan rival yang menjadi rekan selalu memiliki coraknya tersendiri, terkadang masih berwarna merah, terkadang putih dan terkadang hitam seperti ini. Kasamatsu bukan mahasiswa sastra namun ia cukup tau maksud ungkapan tersebut.

 

Dan suara dedaunan yang tertiup selalu terdengar bagai lullaby bagi siapapun, tak terkecuali dia yang tengah tertidur diatas tumpukan tugas, sementara yang lainnya tertidur dengan buku di atas wajahnya menyembunyikan kacamata yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya hingga beberapa lainnya yang tertidur dengan wajar diatas ranjang masing-masing. Namun mereka adalah sahabat.

 

Mulai kemarin, hari ini hingga esok hari.

**Author's Note:**

> For my bestfriend, Mak Ima... I am so sorry for what i've said last night. Seriously if some people can broke a little rope of friendship and now that is happen to us. I can't to spell who is that, but he always know what we've doing.
> 
>  
> 
> Dan sekali lagi Alien mengucapkan terimakasih untuk waktu yang sudah reader sia-siakan karna membaca fic ini ne... *Tebar Orenjii*


End file.
